Her Dark Side
by dramaqueen72
Summary: A new girl has entered our favorite characters lives! Who is she and where did she come from? Why is there something so dark about her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The summer started out like every other summer. Ron and Ginny at the Burrow, Hermione with her parents in London, Draco at Malfoy Manor, and Harry living with the Dursley's. But something was different this summer. The Dursley's had an extra visitor...an extra _magical_ visitor.

No one knew what was to become of her. They actually knew very little of her. They all thought she was harmless. Boy were they wrong...


	2. Home From School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I only own Emilie and the plot. The song used in this chapter is not mine either. It is 'Hold On' by Good Charlotte.

The summer started out normal for me. I was on my train ride home from school to go live with Grandpa Joe. I've lived with him since I was about 10 years old, right before I got accepted into school. See, I used to live in London with my mum and dad, but then they died and sadly, as a ten year old, I witnessed their murder. I'll never forget those cold, steel gray eyes for as long as I live. But anyway, this is the summer that I have been accustomed to for five years now. I used to spend every summer with my uncle, but when my parents died and I moved to America to live with Grandpa Joe, we kind of lost touch. My uncle doesn't particularly like Grandpa Joe, they always fight when they are around each other. So, where did I leave off? Oh yes, my summer vacation...

"Hey Grandpa Joe! I missed you all year. I'm sorry that I couldn't come home for Christmas, but my best friend was staying at school so I couldn't just let her stay there by herself." I told my grandfather as he gave me a tight squeeze.

"Oh, don't worry Emilie. I'm just glad to have you home! I've missed you so much! Are you ready for a fun summer?" Grandpa Joe asked. For some reason, something felt funny, out of place. There was an aura around Grandpa Joe and it wasn't a good one. I know it might sound weird, but I can tell these things. Of course, I know why I can, but you would never believe me. Let's just say I have some sort of _magical powers_. (A/N: o wow...I wonder what that could mean!)

As grandpa and I drove home, there was an awkward silence. I knew he was hiding something from me I just didn't know what. _'I just wish I knew what he wanted to say to me! Could it be bad?'_

As soon as I thought this, I heard a voice. A familiar, deep, old voice ringing in my ears. _'I just wish I could tell her what is going on. How am I supposed to tell her that I have cancer and only have 6 weeks to live?'_

I gasped loudly, shocked at what I had heard. _'Did I just hear Grandpa Joe's thoughts? HE HAS CANCER?! What the fuck! When is he planning on telling me this? Not that it will come as a great shock to me now!'_

"So, how is my little witch doing? (A/N: didn't see that one coming...) Was your school year eventful at all? You hardly wrote home this year." Grandpa Joe asked, trying desperately to break the dull silence.

"Actually it was really fun. Potions was magnificent this year, grandpa. We learned all about the Polyjuice Potion, which allows you to transform into another person. It's the potion that one guy...oh, what's his name? Well, whatever. It's the potion that one guy used at Hogwarts last year when he posed as a teacher and tried to kill Harry Potter! Oh, and in Defense Against the Dark Arts, we learned the Patronus Charm. And guess what my Patronus is, Grandpa Joe? It's a horse, just like mum's was!"

"Well honey, I am so proud of you. Did you know it takes a very powerful wizard to complete a Patronus charm, or so I have read about. Can't that Harry Potter fellow you always talk about form one of them?"

"Yes, he can. And yes, it does take a powerful wizard to complete the charm, but grandpa, you know about my past..." I decided to leave it there. I know how much he hates talking about what has happened. Grandpa always says "It's in the past, move on and forget about it."

"Well, here we are. Hurry up and get ready for dinner I have something important to tell you tonight." _'How am I going to tell her that I'm dying? She'll be upset and that's the last thing I want. I care about her too much to have her feel alone in the world. I just hope she will understand.' _Emilie unwillingly had to listen to Grandpa Joe's thoughts and felt herself tearing up. She quickly nodded her head, recognizing that she understood that she must prepare for dinner and rushed up to her room to unpack.

When she arrived in her room, memories came flooding back. Her summers with her uncle and his friends, her parents, her friends from school, her powers...she decided that she needed to write in her journal.

_ Dear Journal,_

_ Today is June 6 and I just got home from school. I already miss all my friends and I have this weird feeling that I won't see them ever again. And you know how often my "weird feelings" actually happen, so I'm nervous. Well journal, a lot happened this year at school. I learned to form a Patronus and mine is a horse, just like mum and I also mastered the Polyjuice Potion. Other then that the academic load was fine. _

_ I met a boy this year at school. His name was Thomas. I really thought I was in love, even though I am only 15. We didn't sleep together because I am not that stupid to have sex when I am 15 years old, but we did get awfully close this year. I really thought he was the one and that is the real reason that I didn't come home at Christmas. I went to his house for Christmas Day and met his family. They were lovely. We ended up dating most of the year, but at the farewell ball, I caught him making out with my best...I mean my ex-best friend. What a way to end my perfect year, wasn't it? Other then that nothing really happened. _

_ Oh, except on the way home I discovered another one of my "special" powers. I can read thoughts when I want to. It's actually pretty cool, and should be useful at times, unlike today. I found out that Grandpa Joe is dying because he has cancer. He only has 6 weeks to live, that's like...a month and a half! And what am I supposed to do then? I don't have any other family! Mum's brother died a long time ago and Dad's brother wouldn't be able to take me in because of his job! Oh journal, I'm so scared. But I have to go, dinner is ready._

_ Emilie_

Around the same time that Emilie was on her train ride home, across the ocean The Hogwarts Express was pulling into King's Cross Station. Students filed out of the train in a rush, but you suddenly saw a bushy brown head, two redheads, and a mess of black hair all stepping off the train together. Three of the four were known as 'The Golden Trio'. They were Hermione Granger, Hogwarts resident bookworm, Ron Weasley, Sidekick to the hero, and Harry Potter (yes, _the_ Harry Potter), Hogwarts famous hero. The three were best friends and the extra redhead was Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley. Together, the four were inseparable, especially after this past year.

As soon as the four made their way off the platform and into the muggle world, they had to split up. Ron and Ginny were flooing back to The Burrow, Harry had to rush off to catch the Dursley's before they left him behind, and Hermione went to catch a taxi to her house, where her parents were waiting for her. The four all left with a promise to spend the last few weeks of summer together at The Burrow.

Hermione's POV

As soon as I got home, I was greeted by mum and dad. I told them I was feeling tired and rushed up to my room to write in my journal.

_ Dear Journal,_

_ This year was magnificent! I was made a prefect and so was Ron. I also had a boyfriend this year and you'll never guess who it was. DRACO MALFOY! Yup. I, Hermione Anne Granger, Gryffindor muggle-born, dated Draco Lucifer Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. It obviously didn't work out, but we are still friends. And now he's friends with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, too. So, at least there are no more feuds. I think I am in love with Ron, but I don't know how to tell him. I have to go though now, I'll figure something out._

_ Hermione_

Harry's POV

The moment I arrived at the Dursley's I trudged up to my small, cramped bedroom. I couldn't believe I was feeling like this. I was in love with Ginny Weasley and I couldn't do a thing about it. Ron would kill me! I had done the unthinkable, I had fallen in love with my best mate's little sister.

((tap, tap, tap))

I turned to the window to see Hedwig there with an envelope in her beak. I quickly open it only to be quite astounded.

_ Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I am writing in advance to inform you that in the time of six weeks you shall be receiving a visitor at your current residence. You are to keep an eye on her. She will explain everything when she gets there. Thank you for your cooperation._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

What could Dumbledore be going on about? I wonder who this visitor could be and what does she got to do with me?

Draco's POV

As I stepped off the train, I immediately noticed The Golden Trio and Ginny hurrying towards the exit. Smirking to myself, I too headed for home. This was going to be a long summer and I was not ready for it.

I stepped off the platform and, upon seeing a familiar head of long, black hair, ran towards the person. No one would probably ever know this except my close friends, but I loved my mother dearly.

"Hello mum! I've missed you so!" I told her as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Oh Draco, darling! I've missed you too. Where is Hermione dear?" mother questioned me. She was, of course, referring to my ex-girlfriend, Hermione Granger. We dated awhile this past year.

"Mum, we broke up. But we're still great friends. Don't worry, you'll see her again." I explained as we got into the car that she had rented to get here. "How's Lucius?"

"Draco! He is your father, treat him with respect! Anyway, he is fine. He's on business in America for work. He'll be home towards the end of summer to see you off to school."

As we arrived home, I ran straight to my room. Besides mum, it was the only thing I really missed when I was at school. The moment I got inside I grabbed my guitar and started to play. Only Hermione knew that I played because I had showed her over Christmas break when she came home to meet mum. I continued to play softly and I was soon singing along to the familiar tune.

"This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on"

As I finished singing, I set my guitar down and fell asleep, the rhythm of the music still whispering in my room.

**A/N**: OK! That was my first chapter! I am actually quite proud of it. Please review!


	3. Shocking Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I only own Emilie and the plot. The song sung by Emilie is not mine either. It is 'Travelin' Soldier' by Dixie Chicks.

A/N: SoOoO sorry for a long awaited update…school started and I was pre-occupied. Forgive me?

As Emilie walked back downstairs to join Grandpa Joe for dinner, thoughts were buzzing around her head. _'What should I tell Grandpa Joe? He always told me to tell him when I inherit new powers…maybe when he tells me I should tell him I already know…I don't know what to do…oh jeez this is gonna be tough'_ As she drew closer to the dining room, delicious smells were being emitted from the room. She could also sense a nervous feel about the room and sure enough there was Grandpa Joe, pacing the length of the room, his hands twisted in knots and his brow furrowed. It actually looked as though he were muttering to himself.

As Emilie walked back downstairs to join Grandpa Joe for dinner, thoughts were buzzing around her head. As she drew closer to the dining room, delicious smells were being emitted from the room. She could also sense a nervous feel about the room and sure enough there was Grandpa Joe, pacing the length of the room, his hands twisted in knots and his brow furrowed. It actually looked as though he were muttering to himself.

"Well, hel-hello dear. Sit down I made all your favorite foods," he nervously stuttered as I walked into the room. He was telling the truth though, he had made all my favorite foods. Macaroni and cheese, grilled cheese, ravioli Florentine, garlic bread, and Oreo milkshakes lined our table in bowls and glasses. No wonder I could smell this from the stairs, it looked delicious.

"So, Grandpa Joe, what did you want to tell me that was so important? It had to be important if you made _all_ my favorite foods," I said, laughing to myself to lighten the blow that I knew was coming.

"Hunny, you're going to be 16 soon, I think you can handle the truth. I didn't know how to break this to you…it's really hard for me…" he started to say, but I cut him off, I had to! _'I can't let him go through with telling me, I just can't! it's too hard for him!'_

"I know that you're sick, Grandpa Joe. I know that you have six weeks to live. And I know all of this because today I discovered that I can read people's minds. I really wanted to tell you the moment I found out, but I found out by hearing you think that you only have six weeks to live. Grandpa Joe, I love you so much! What am I supposed to do without you?" I rushed all this information out in one breath, so by the time I finished I was breathing fast and heavy.

"Oh darling, I'm so glad you told me about your new talent, but I'm sorry you discovered it the way that you did. I found out that I have lung cancer about 3 months ago, but I didn't want to write and ruin your school year. I guess all these years of smoking have finally taken there toll on me. I would've never found out, but about 4 months ago I had a slight stroke (A/N: See? This is why people shouldn't smoke! Plus, secondhand smoke kills!!) and a month later when I went in for my checkup, they told me. I love you, too baby doll and everything is going to be okay. You have one lone, living blood relative that you will be going to stay with. Granted, he is staying with the only relatives he has left, but that doesn't matter. You'll be in good hands with him, Dumbledore has assured me of this."

I was suddenly dumbstruck. _'Did he just say Dumbledore? As in ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?? As in Headmaster of Hogwarts? Oh my god, I can't believe it!' "_DUMBLEDORE?!? As in Hogwarts Headmaster?? Is that where I'm going to be staying?" I practically jumped out of my seat with joy.

"No sweetie, that's going to be your new school. In six weeks, after everything is done with, you'll be going to stay with your cousin. He lives in London with his aunt, his mother's sister. He is your mother's brother's son, but like you, his parents are dead, too." Grandpa Joe carefully explained.

_'Oh My God! There is NO WAY that I am related to Harry Potter!! HOW?!? How could I not know this? I've never even met him! But then again, he has lived with his aunt since he was basically born…oh my word, my poor cousin. COUSIN!! This is abso-frickin-lutely CRAZY!!!' _"Grandpa Joe, are you telling me that I am _related_ to Harry James Potter? You must be joking around with me, aren't you? How could you have never told me before this?? How is this possible?? How come I never knew? How come you never told me?" I began shouting across the table at him, hurt apparent in my eyes.

"I am so sorry Emilie, I really am, but it was for the better. We, that being me and Dumbledore, couldn't tell you, not until it was necessary. Right now, it seems vital to tell you. As I told you, he is related to you through your mother. Your mother's maiden name was Potter, hunny. Didn't you ever wonder why you and Harry were so much alike? Both able to produce Patronus charms at such a young age, both with shining emerald green eyes. You never wondered? Why do you think I encouraged you to research Mr. Potter so well, I figured you would get the clue, but you never looked into his background I guess. I really am sorry Emilie, but for now, lets just have a nice dinner, okay?" He tried to look me in the eye, but I wouldn't have it.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite grandpa, just save me some food for later." With that, I retreated up to my room.

Hermione's POV

"Hermione, darling, can you come down here please? Mummy and Daddy have something very important to tell you," my mother called upstairs.

God- I hate when they call themselves Mummy and Daddy! It sickens me! I am 15 years old, get with the picture people!! I am not 5 years old anymore, call yourself Mum and Dad for Pete's sake!!

"Coming Mum and Dad! Be right there, just let me change!"

I changed out of my black sweats and red Gryffindor t-shirt. I put on my favorite blue jeans and a baby blue tank top that said "Your lips keep moving but all I hear is 'Blah…blah…blah'" and a pair of white flip-flops I walked downstairs to see worried looking parents. This can not be good.

"Hermione…Hermy (God I hate that name!) we have to tell you something. Dearest…Daddy and I are getting a divorce. (WHAT?!)"

"What…are…you…talking about? ARE YOU INSANE?!?"

"No sweetums (Did I mention that I am NOT 5 years old?), but Daddy and I don't love each other anymore. I've been seeing someone on the side (HELLO! It's called cheating!) and Frederic and I have decided to get married, so I am divorcing Daddy. Don't be alarmed, you can come live with Mommy and Frederic. How's that sound?" I saw the detached look on my father's face as she said this.

"NO!" I screamed. "I will not go live with you and your cheating lover. I want to live with Dad and THAT IS FINAL!! And if you try to change my mind, I'll hate you forever, even more than I hate you right now!"

With that, I stormed out of the house. I had no idea where I was going, but I had to blow off steam somehow. I walked into town and then to the park, finally returning home as night fell. _Mother_ tried to talk to me, but I ran up the stairs and locked my bedroom door. Thank God that I asked for that lock last year when my pesky cousins spent a month here, it sure came in handy, then and especially now. God I can't take this right now! I need to sleep.

Draco's POV

I awoke a few hours later and night had already fallen. I went downstairs to scrounge some food because I was terribly hungry. As I entered the kitchen, I could still smell the supper my mother had most likely made me before going to bed. I was right, there on the counter were my favorite foods waiting for me, Macaroni & Cheese and Grilled Cheese. No one else I know loves these foods as much as I do, I could eat them all day, everyday if it were possible. Just as I was finishing, a head popped into the fireplace. The most terrifying sight anyone could see, Lucius Malfoy, my father.

"Draco- what on earth are you doing? Where is your mother? Get her now you damn fool! Don't just stand there- GO!" Lucius' head shouted at me.

"If you must know Lucius, I am eating. And for your information, mother is sleeping. If you have to speak with her, contact her in her room," I coldly replied.

"Don't you dare disrespect me boy- I am your father!" he scolded.

"Not by choice Lucius, trust me," I scoffed and then, I walked away. That was the first time I had turned my back on my father. I knew I would pay for it later, but at the moment, I didn't care. I headed back upstairs to my room and promptly fell asleep the moment my head hit my satin pillow.

Ron's POV

Ginny and I flooed home and I went right up to my bedroom. I had to write in my journal. No, I do not own a diary u twit, it's a journal! A journal, damnit! Anyway...I took it out of its secret spot and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today was my last day of fifth year and I couldn't be happier. A lot happened this past year. Hermione dated Malfoy…MY 'Mione dated that prick Malfoy. Thankfully they broke up, I think that may have been the happiest day of my life. I considered coming out with my feelings for her. And I've officially decided that I love her. That's right, I'm busting out the L-word. Crazy, isn't it? I dated Lavender Brown for awhile this year, but I caught her and Seamus in a broom closet after the Christmas Ball. I let them be together, I didn't really mind. I was in love already, but of course, Malfoy had my 'Mione. The day they broke up, I almost kissed her I was so happy! But I have to get going, off to dinner and then bed. I can't wait until 'Mione and Harry come over the summer!_

Ginny's POV

I ran right to my room…I couldn't believe I wasn't over these feelings yet! It has been four years for crying out loud! I need my diary!!

_Dear Diary,_

_ I am in love with the best friend of my brother, Harry James Potter. I have loved him for four years and it hasn't gone away. I tried dating Michael and then Dean, but nothing works. Those emerald eyes haunt my dreams. I dream of them every night, I dream of him loving me, for I know it can never be true. One day, he will notice me though! And that day I will fall into his arms and smother him with my kisses. I will love Harry James Potter for the rest of my life, nothing will change that._

_ Other then that, Hermione dated Draco this year. Harry and Ron weren't too happy about that, especially Ron. Ronald is sadly in the same boat as me, an unrequited love. But luckily for him, Hermione loves him too. Alas, she has not realized it yet, but it is true. This I know for sure. I can tell these things about people._

_ I can't wait until Hermione and Harry come visit for the summer! But right now its dinner time and Ron is banging on my door to hurry up, that everyone is waiting on me. Then I am going to take a relaxing bath and head to bed. It has been a tiring day._

_ Ginny _

Up in my room, I paced back and forth before going into my closet and getting out my guitar. Nothing could calm me like my guitar, except for my writing. I had to sing a song, any song at all. I started the song and slowly the words came to me.

"Two days past eighteen

He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens

Sat down in a booth, café there

Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair

He's a little shy, so she gave him a smile

And he said, would you mind sittin' down for awhile

And talkin' to me, I'm feelin' a little low

She said, I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

So they went down and they sat on the pier

He said, I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care

I've got no one to send a letter to

Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the letter says, a soldier's coming home

So the letters came

From an army camp

In California, then Vietnam

And he told her of his heart

It might be love

And all of the things he was so scared of

He said ,when it's gettin' kinda rough over here

I think of that day, sittin' down at the pier

And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile

Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for awhile

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the letter says a soldier's coming home

One Friday night at a football game

The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang

A man said, folks would you bow your heads

For a list of local, Vietnam dead

Cryin' all alone under the stands

Was a piccolo player in the marching band

And one name read, that nobody really cared

But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the letter says a soldier's coming

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the letter says a soldier's coming home"

After singing and playing my guitar, I was exhausted from the day. I lay down on my quilted bed and promptly fell asleep, waiting for this day to finally end.

A/N: Again, I am so sorry for such a long time to update! Please don't hate me!! Read and Review…Hope you liked it!


End file.
